


Debilidad de un alfa

by rxinbxw_stxr



Category: Mewgulf, Waanjai, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Omega Mild Suttinut Uengtrakul, Oral Sex, Top Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, Waanjai - Freeform, omegaverse AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxinbxw_stxr/pseuds/rxinbxw_stxr
Summary: [𝐀𝐔] Gulf ha deseado acompañar a Mew en uno de sus celos por un tiempo, más siempre se ha visto frustrado por el alfa que evita a toda costa estar cerca de él cada que entra el celo.  Está vez, Suppasit le deja la oportunidad en bandeja de plata, todo por un descuido.› 𝑂𝑛𝑒-𝑠𝒉𝑜𝑡› 𝑂𝑚𝑒𝑔𝑎𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑠𝑒𝑾𝑨𝑹𝑵𝑰𝑵𝑮.𝐶𝑜𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑛𝑖𝑑𝑜 𝑠𝑒𝑥𝑢𝑎𝑙.
Relationships: Boat Napat Sinnakuan/Mild Suttinut Uengtrakul, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Debilidad de un alfa

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, este es mi primer trabajo para el fandom MewGulf, y de cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con BL Thai. ¡Me he esforzado mucho! Espero que les guste, posiblemente escriba más de estos dos o de cualquier otro ship Thai.

Un fuerte aroma bien conocido hizo estremecer el cuerpo de Kanawut en el instante que respiró el aire dentro del set. Conoce demasiado bien ese aroma, ha convivido con él el tiempo suficiente para quedar impregnado con él más de una vez; más hoy es un poco diferente. Más fuerte, pesado. ¿Por qué? El aroma del alfa está por todos lados, por cada maldito centímetro del lugar.

Eso explica la tensión de la mayoría de las personas presentes, más de un alfa tenso por el aroma y un par de omegas a quienes se les nota acalorados por el mar de sensaciones que ese  _ tentador  _ aroma a madera que tanto caracteriza a Mew. Y puede que el sólo Mew sea tentación pura, pero su aroma en esos momentos es, obviamente, un plus total. Porque,  _ mierda, _ el hombre ni siquiera está presente en la habitación y todas las personas con un sentido del olfato desarrollado están afectadas por ese olor. 

El mismo Gulf se ve tan afectado, que sus compañeros no tardaron en darse cuenta de ello. 

Se fijó en la presencia de Mild acercándose con una expresión un tanto tensa en su rostro, mientras era perseguido por Boat, que se veía claramente enojado. No es de sorprenderse que esa sea la expresión de este último, como tampoco es sorpresa que vaya siguiendo a Suttinut como si de un perro se tratase. Los alfas se ponen un tanto ariscos cuando se sienten amenazados por otro, y el aroma de Suppasit puede ser considerado como una amenaza en esos momentos.

—P’Mild, ¿dónde está Phi? —preguntó luego de haber mirado por todos lados, sin poder encontrar al dueño de tal aroma

—P’Mew ha pedido tener su propia habitación hoy, debe estar ahí —contestó sin rodeos. La actitud de Mild se ve claramente afectada por el ambiente que se presenta ese día, además de la innecesaria presencia de Naphat, que en esos instantes empezó a restregar su rostro cerca del cuello de Mild—. ¡Boat, para con esto! Mew ni siquiera está aquí, ¿puedes dejarme tan sólo unos 5 minutos con Gulf? 

—Ese aroma comenzó a impregnarse en ti… —se quejó sin apartarse ni un sólo centímetro del más bajo, aferró su mano derecha al costado de Suttinut.

—Déjame hablar con Gulf, luego saldremos a tomar aire, ¿ok? —una mirada tranquila por parte de Mild y una suave caricia sobre el dorso de la mano de Boat fue suficiente para hacer que este último dejará solos a ambos omegas. El más bajo de ambos soltó un suspiro, relajando sus hombros en el instante que Naphat se alejó de ellos; por la expresión que había mantenido Mild hasta el momento, Kanawut pudo deducir que la actitud de Boat ha sido de lo más insoportable desde hace un rato—. P’Mew llegó bastante temprano y con muy mala actitud, no sabemos exactamente la razón pero… los alfas creen que se deba a que pronto entrará en celo —comentó con voz más tranquila.

Aquello tiene mucho sentido y realmente no le parecería extraño que así fuera. La vez pasada que el mayor entró en celo, su actitud se volvió despectiva y faltó a los eventos que tenían agendados por la seguridad de todos.  _ Bueno, más que nada por la seguridad de Gulf.  _ La pareja ficticia del momento llevaba varios meses siendo más que simple  _ fanservice _ , aunque eso los fans no lo sepan directamente; han abandonado la ficción desde hace un largo tiempo, si los cálculos de Kanawut eran correctos, pronto cumplirían un año con esa extraña relación secreta. 

Eso de que Mew pidiera estar apartado a los demás ese día no resultaba una sorpresa para Gulf, pero sí una molestia para su omega interior. El omega de Gulf gruñó con molestia cuando fue consciente que el alfa está cerca de su celo,  _ a unas cuantas horas,  _ así que por obvias razones quería estar con él. Pero ese día no estarán compartiendo cámara juntos; Gulf grabará un par de escenas con los demás y luego se irá, mientras Mew estará mucho más tiempo presente en el set.

Kanawut cree que Suppasit es demasiado irresponsable cuando se trata de su celo. ¿Presentarse al set estando cerca de entrar en celo? Jodido idiota. Acepta que Mew tiene un buen autocontrol, pero llevan el tiempo suficiente en una “relación” como para saber que el alfa de Mew se pondría furioso cuando sienta el aroma de Gulf. Retener sus bajos instintos, prohibirse ver al omega lo volvería de lo más insoportable y, probablemente, peligroso. 

Su omega interior le susurra que vaya en busca del alfa, sabe que sería el único capaz de calmar a Mew. Y puede que tenga razón, pero no es capaz de decidir si realmente debe hacer caso a esa vocecita en su cabeza, porque ellos jamás han pasado un celo juntos. La idea de pasar aquello junto es muy tentadora, pero sobretodo hace que el corazón de Kanawut lata con mayor rapidez.  _ Desea pasar un celo con su alfa, pero sabe que Mew no se acercará por cuenta propia. _

Ese día era su oportunidad para que su deseo se cumpla. 

Pero debe actuar rápido. 

Una idea pasó rápidamente por su cabeza y aunque sonara descabellada, sabe que la única persona que puede ayudarlo, debido a que es muy probable que esté totalmente de acuerdo con Gulf. 

P’May.

La escritora siempre está de su lado, desde el principio ha apoyado a Gulf y lo ha impulsado a arriesgarse en muchas cosas que él simplemente creyó imposibles. Como su relación con Mew. Así que recurrir a Mame es la mejor opción para Kanawut siempre. 

Sonríe de lado, mostrando un poco de esa confianza y lado travieso que siempre ocupa cuando está dentro de su papel como Type, dirige sus ojos a Mild y le sonríe risueño—. ¿P’ sabe donde está P’May? Necesito hablar con ella, es muy importante. 

Para Suttinut no ha pasado desapercibida la mirada de Kanawut, ellos han pasado demasiado tiempo juntos como para no darse cuenta de lo que pasa con el otro. Mild sabe que Gulf planea algo, y aunque su instinto de omega le dice que aconseje de forma correcta a su Nong, su lado no racional le dice que ayude a Gulf a obtener lo que quiere: a Mew. 

Tarda menos de lo esperado en indicarle a Gulf donde se encuentra Mame. Dios, son omegas y deben apoyarse entre ellos. Si Kanawut estando en sus 5 sentidos quiere ir por Mew, quien está por entrar en celo, entonces ¿quién es Mild para impedirlo? Tan sólo le reza a Buda para que Gulf salga ileso de esa locura y que Mame sepa si dar o no su ayuda al chico. 

* * *

_ Mew está por volverse loco. _

Es totalmente su culpa, no puede decir lo contrario porque todos en su casa le dijeron que era mejor si se quedaba por un par de días en casa, que todos en el set serían conscientes que el retraso es por algo totalmente natural y fuera del control de Suppasit; pero fue terco, se encaprichó con salir a trabajar, sabiendo que la persona culpable de sus sueños y pensamientos indecentes está presente la mayor parte del tiempo en el trabajo. Creyó que con sólo mantenerse alejado de Gulf sería más que suficiente para estar tranquilo, controlar sus bajos instintos y así no seguir retrasando las grabaciones.

Y se mantuvo tranquilo por muy poco tiempo, gracias a que su llegada fue temprana. Puede que su actitud fuera demasiado tajante con los demás y que su aroma estuviera escapando de su cuerpo de forma inconsciente en muchas ocasiones, molestando a los alfas que tienen a sus parejas en el set. Diablos, pudo notar como Boat literalmente le gruñó cuando se acercó a saludar a Mild. No lo culpa, si un alfa cerca de su celo se acercara a Gulf, su reacción sería peor que un simple gruñido. 

El problema floreció cuando su manager le informó que Kanawut había llegado al set. 

El alfa de Mew comenzó a pelear, amenazando con salir si Suppasit no actuaba lo antes posible. La voz de su alfa le gruñe mil y un amenazas, le grita que salga de esa maldita habitación y vaya en busca Gulf para tomarlo. 

Suspiró con pesadez, pasándose las manos por el rostro por la desesperación. Se supone que la maquillista debió llegar hace 10 minutos para prepararlo para las grabaciones. 

Su celular comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo, por lo que inmediatamente lo tomó para saber de quién se trataba. En esos instantes estaba sentado sobre un sofá café para dos personas, moviendo la pierna derecha con ansiedad. Quizás debería mandar a buscar algunos supresores para disipar su aroma y el calor que se comenzaba a crear en su cuerpo. 

En la pantalla de su móvil se iluminaba el nombre de la escritora, haciendo parpadear un tanto desconcertado al actor, más contestó inmediatamente la llamada. 

—¿Qué sucede, P’?

— _ Mew voy a hablarte con sinceridad, todos aquí están demasiado incómodos por tu estado. No creo que se pueda trabajar así, he hablado con todo el equipo y se decidió cancelar las grabaciones de hoy. Es mejor que vayas a casa y regreses hasta después de tu celo. _

Aquello era lo que no quería, retrasar las grabaciones. Maldito sea su subgénero, se alfa u omega, siempre hay un inconveniente cuando se trata de tener cualquiera de esos dos subgénero, preferiría ser un beta. 

—Está bien… —no le quedaba de otra que hacer caso. De todos modos, sería mucho mejor para él regresar a su casa y aislarse durante todo su celo. 

Suspiró por milésima vez en el día, lo peor es que a duras penas lleva un par de horas despierto. Se pone de pie del sofá, guardando nuevamente su celular en el bolsillo; eso era lo único que había llevado consigo ese día, además de unos lentes de sol. Caminó con tranquilidad hacia la puerta, rezando para que Gulf ya no se encuentre en la zona, no soportaría tener al omega cerca. Si eso llegara a pasar, acabaría por hacer una locura.

Estando a un paso de abrir la puerta, teniendo su mano estirada a punto de tocar la manija con sus dedos, está se abrió lentamente. Suppasit frunció el ceño, creyendo que se trataría de alguno de sus compañeros alfas que buscan saber si se encuentra bien, más antes de que esa persona se dejará ver, un aroma dulzón atacó sus sentidos.

_ ¿Gulf?  _

Mew prácticamente dejó de respirar por unos breves segundos, aguantó la respiración y dio varios pasos hacia atrás. Sabe que debe alejarse de ese delicioso aroma a chocolate que se colaba en su sistema de manera estridente, acariciando sus bajos instintos, haciendo aullar a su alfa.

Cuando el cantante se encontró casi al otro extremo de la habitación, Kanawut terminó de entrar en el lugar con una expresión ligeramente nerviosa, el menor se muerde el labio con nervios y en su mirada se puede notar un destello de deseo y adrenalina. ¡Maldita sea, Kana! ¿Cómo puede ser tan jodidamente sexi, y a su vez tan adorable? Suppasit tiene que apretar sus manos vueltas puños, enterrando las uñas en sus palmas. 

—Gulf, ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con voz ronca Mew, sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar.

—Phi... sé que estás cerca de tu celo —la voz suave y pícara de Gulf acaricia los oídos de Mew—. Quería venir a ver cómo te encuentras, tu aroma… —la manera en la que toma una profunda respiración e inmediatamente después tiembla de pies a cabeza. Suppasit no puede evitar mirar ese par de piernas largas temblar, sin que eso le impida a Kanawut dar algunos pasos hacia él—, está por todas partes.

—No deberías estar aquí —trató sonar calmado, pero era evidente que la sola presencia de Gulf le ponía los vellos de punta; esos ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, sus labios húmedos por la saliva y su aroma son tres cosas que hacen que el alfa de Mew grite, le grita que deje de ser un estúpido cobarde y tome al omega de una vez por todas. Con cada paso que Gulf daba hacia Mew, este retrocedía, o al menos así fue hasta que se topó con una mesa que usualmente las maquillista ocupaban para dejar todos los productos que utilizaban.

_ Esto es malo,  _ era todo lo que podía pensar el cantante, con los muslos apoyados contra la mesa y las manos aferrándose a está.  **_Nuestro omega quiere estar con nosotros durante el celo, es nuestra oportunidad para marcarlo. ¡Déjame tomar el control!_ ** La voz de su alfa hablando en su cabeza le provoca gruñir en voz alta, eso definitivamente no pasaría. 

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Kanawut se encontraba a unos escasos centímetros de Suppasit, inhalando el aroma a madera que desborda el alfa, cargado de hormonas que le anuncian al omega de Gulf que  _ su  _ alfa está cada vez más cerca de su celo. Gulf tiene por seguro que si suelta un poco más de su aroma, el famoso autocontrol de Mew Suppasit se iría directo al carajo. 

Lo siguiente que hace Gulf es inclinar la cabeza sobre el cuello de Mew, invadiendo su espacio personal, al mismo tiempo que llenaba sus pulmones de todo ese delicioso aroma, afectando sus sentidos, nublando sus ojos y creando la reacción esperada; su entrada comenzó a lubricar de forma involuntaria, humedeciendo su ropa interior con cada segundo que pasaba. Y mientras Gulf suspira y tiembla por el aroma del alfa, Mew se aferra cada vez más a la mesa, sus uñas están clavadas en la madera. mantiene la cabeza mirando hacia arriba con el cuello estirado hacia atrás, tratando de alejar su nariz del cuerpo de Gulf. Sus esfuerzos no son muy efectivos, su olfato está lo suficiente desarrollado para que el aroma de Kanawut invada sus sentidos en tiempo récord. 

Antes han estado juntos, con la excitación rozando sus límites en algunas ocasiones, más el hecho de que Mew esté en celo cambia la situación por completo. No sólo afecta el alfa, sino que también afecta demasiado al omega; han estado mucho tiempo conviviendo en pareja, por lo que sus aromas y la presencia del celo puede afectarlos mucho más que si fueran desconocidos.

Suppasit, que hace unos segundos trataba de no respirar el aroma de Kanawut, pudo olfatear inconscientemente el aroma de la lubricación natural de Gulf.  _ Oh, mierda.  _ Su lado razonable gritaba que se mantuviera firme, que apartara al omega y saliera de ahí lo antes posible, pero las acciones del menor pueden más que él. Para este punto de la situación, Kanawut se ha colocado prácticamente sobre Mew, ese par de centímetros de más son una maravilla en esos momentos; se ha colocado sobre la pierna derecha del alfa, presionando su entrepierna cada vez más despierta sobre el muslo ajeno. Pronto comenzó con un pequeño vaivén sobre la pierna de Suppasit, soltando pequeños jadeos por la deliciosa sensación que lo recorre con cada simple roce.

— _ Phi… Tu aroma me está volviendo loco  _ —jadeó Gulf, manteniendo la frente apoyada sobre el hombro de Mew, el omega prácticamente ronronea por la cercanía de ambos.

Sentir la entrepierna caliente de Gulf restregarse sobre su pierna, escuchar esos lindos jadeos y ese delicioso aroma colándose en su sistema es suficiente para que su celo se haga presente; el calor corporal de Mew aumenta de golpe, sus pupilas se dilatan y su aroma se vuelve más pesado que antes. Pronto no es Mew el que tiene todo el control, ahora su alfa se hace presente en la habitación. Le susurra que deje de apretar la mesa y que lleve sus dos manos al cuerpo tembloroso de Gulf; y así lo hace. 

Las manos de Mew pronto se encontraban sobre los glúteos de Gulf, haciendo una fuerte presión sobre la zona y ayudando con los empujes que había comenzado el omega, todo para atender su erección aún atrapada entre sus ajustados pantalones. La repentina presión ejercida sobre sus movimientos causaron un fuerte escalofrío en Kanawut, arrancándole un suave jadeo.

Kanawut se aferró al hombro de Suppasit con su mano derecha, mientras su mano izquierda lo tomó por el antebrazo derecho. Se dejó llevar por el ritmo que ahora Mew dictaba, disfrutando de cada una de las sensaciones que le recorrían de pies a cabeza. El cantante era el único que podía provocar cada una de esas acciones en él; Gulf se ha sentido atraído por muy pocos alfas en el pasado, pero cuando conoció a Mew, supo que no podría volver a fijar en otro que no fuera Suppasit. ¡Y es que no es su culpa! ¿Quién no se fijaría en ese hombre? Con su cuerpo perfecto, hermosa sonrisa,  _ sus malditas manos  _ y ese carácter tan encantador. 

**_Y es todo nuestro, de nadie más._ ** La voz del omega de Gulf habló suavemente, haciendo reír y jadear al menor por la sola idea de tener a ese alfa sólo para él. Porque Gulf definitivamente era alguien posesivo, aunque no lo demostrara frente a las cámaras, él defiende lo que es suyo a su manera. Muchos nunca se han dado cuenta que Mew siempre huele a Gulf, evitando así que los omegas se acerquen demasiado. 

—¿Por qué ríes? —cuestionó Suppasit que, para este punto, comenzó a masajear lentamente los glúteos de Gulf, deseando enterrar sus dedos directamente en la piel y no sobre la ropa. 

—No es nada P' —respondió con simpleza, alzando la mirada para acercar sus labios a los ajenos—. Bésame, por favor. Bésame mucho. 

Lo siguiente fue cumplir el capricho de Kanawut. Porque Suppasit no puede decirle que no a esa bonita voz y esos ojos, que parecen que pueden verle el alma sin esfuerzo alguno. 

Sus labios se funden en el caliente beso, sus lenguas se encuentran peleando entre ellas y con cada movimiento se crea un suave ruido húmedo. Es un beso ruidoso y sucio, donde hay mordidas y succiones; a Mew le encanta morder los bonitos labios de Gulf, hasta dejarlos hinchados después de cada beso; a Gulf le  _ fascina  _ succionar y tirar de la lengua traviesa de Mew, cada que esta se cola dentro de sus labios. 

Mientras el beso continúa por unos largos segundos, sus cuerpos no se quedan quietos. Suppasit consigue cambiar de posiciones, no podía cederle todo el control a Kanawut, se ha dejado lo suficiente como para continuar siendo él el apresado contra la mesa. Sin esfuerzo levanta al omega, quien nada perezoso lo rodea con las piernas facilitando las cosas; ahora Gulf se encuentra sentado sobre la mesas, con Mew metido entre las piernas. Con esa nueva posición adquirida, Mew metió las manos en la camisa holgada de Gulf, comenzando a subir desde el estómago levemente abultado, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos hasta tocar algo tosco el pecho plano de Gulf. 

La boca de Suppasit abandonó la ajena, bajando desde ese par de rojos labios, besando el mentón de forma húmeda, para después seguir descendiendo por el cuello de Kanawut. Respiró sobre la zona donde se concentra el aroma natural del omega, derritiendo los sentidos del alfa; Mew no miente cuando dice que ama el chocolate. Es adicto a ese aroma que sólo le pertenece a Gulf. Deposita un beso sobre la manzana de Adán, aguantando sus ganas de dejar marcas por todo ese bonito y largo cuello; Suppasit desea que las grabaciones se acaben pronto para poder marcar la piel de Kanawut como le gusta hacer. 

Cuando abandona el cuello de Gulf, su rostro continúa bajando sobre el pecho de este, sin importarle un carajo la camisa que lleva puesta. Encontrar las tetillas de Gulf sobre la ropa es sencillo, puede ver los pequeños bultos que se forman sobre la prenda; la lengua y dientes de Mew se encuentran pronto sobre la suave tela, mojando toda la zona sobre el pezón izquierdo. Podía sentir bajo su lengua cómo se endurece. Y a medida que su boca juega con la zona, escucha como los gemidos de Gulf suben su intensidad, siendo cada vez más claros. 

Su mano izquierda atiende el pezón derecho del menor y su mano derecha intenta apresurarse en deshacerse del botón que ajusta el pantalón de Kanawut a su cadera. ¡Maldita desesperación! Mew hace todo su esfuerzo por no perder el control y terminar rompiendo toda esa ropa que le impide tocar a su omega. Al conseguir aflojar el pantalón de Gulf, Mew hizo un movimiento rápido, apartándose del cuerpo del menor, sacando su mano del interior de la playera para acompañar a la otra en la tarea de deshacerse del pantalón que se ajusta tan bien a las delgadas y largas piernas de Kanawut. Este había soltado un quejido bajo por la falta de atención en su pecho, más cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones del mayor, no dudó ni un solo segundo en levantar las caderas para facilitar las cosas para Suppasit.

Con el pantalón fuera, lo único que le impedía a Mew llegar a aquella zona tan deseada era la ajustada ropa interior de Gulf. Un coqueto, pequeño y ajustado boxer negro, que marcaba a la perfección la erección, y si Mew veía con más atención, se podía notar abajo de la erección como la zona se humedecía por el lubricante natural que se escapa de la entrada de Kanawut. Aquello era el cielo en la tierra para Mew, al igual que era el mismísimo infierno. 

Gulf se mantenía apoyado sobre sus codos, sin apartar los ojos de cada una de las acciones de Mew, reaccionando a cada roce con suaves jadeos y uno que otro gemido. Podía sentir ese par de fuertes manos acariciarle los muslos, colocando sus dedos suavemente debajo de su ropa interior para tocar aquella zona prohibida para todos, menos para Suppasit. Kanawut gimió cuando el contrario sacó su mano derecha de los bordes del boxer, sólo para dirigirse a la parte de arriba y ahí meter su mano, comenzando a acariciar la dolorosa erección que tanto pedía atención. Mew abandonó su posición, bajando la cabeza de estar cerca del pecho de Gulf a quedar a la altura de la erección atrapada en esa fina tela.

El rostro de Suppasit se hundió sobre la tela negra, respirando con profundidad el aroma que desprende Kanawut en esa zona tan íntima. El cantante se deleitó con el aroma y la humedad que desprendía el omega, dejando un beso sobre el pene de este último, gozando del suspiro que logró arrancar con tan simple acción. 

Ambos son conscientes de todo el uso de autocontrol que estaba ocupando Mew en esos momentos. Cualquier otro alfa habría arrancado toda la ropa de Gulf, y lo estaría follando duro contra la mesa. Pero a Mew le gusta tomarse su tiempo para disfrutar de ese bonito cuerpo. Sacó la lengua, pasándola sobre la tela que cubre la entrepierna rígida de Gulf, mientras su mano izquierda se encarga de presionar sobre la entrada aún cubierta, que sólo humedece cada vez más y más la tela. 

— _ P’Mew… No me torture más, me duele…  _

Los quejidos de Gulf era música para los oídos de Mew. ¿Le duele? Joder, Mew cree que en cualquier momento su erección rasgará su pantalón. Mierda, le duele cada vez más con cada segundo que pasa. El no llevar ropa interior puesta ese día causaba que su sensible carne rozara contra la rígida tela de mezclilla. Aún así, a Suppasit no le gusta ver sufrir a su lindo omega.

Sin querer hacer sufrir más al menor, Mew toma uso de sus dos manos para sacar por completo la ropa interior de Gulf. Deslizando por ese par de largas piernas la fina tela, dejando unos cuantos besos sobre los suaves muslos. Acercó sus labios a la zona más arriba del muslo, justo debajo donde conecta con la pelvis, y fue justo ahí donde se decidió a hacer algunas marcas rojas, succionando la piel sin llegar a ser rudo.

Ahora con el camino totalmente libre, el grueso dedo medio de Suppasit hace presión sobre la húmeda entrada de Kanawut. No puede retener un jadeo de satisfacción al sentir como las paredes internas de Gulf aprieta su dedo, gracias a la lubricación natural, el interior del omega se acopla fácilmente a la invasión. 

—Estás tan húmedo —gimió Mew, sin apartar los labios de la cálida piel de Gulf—, que no creo que necesites preparación.

El siguiente movimiento por parte de Mew fue desabotonar su propio pantalón y sacarse la camisa, que comenzaba a sofocarlo. Metió su propia mano en su pantalón ya flojo, tomando su dolorosa erección para sacarla del interior de los pantalones. El pene de Mew se erguía hacia arriba, presentándose con orgullo frente al omega, quien se muerde los labios sin apartar sus ojos de ese trozo de carne. Gulf puede ver con claridad aquel miembro endurecido, admirando como un par de venas resaltan en la extensión, como la cabeza tiene un delicioso color rojizo y la manera en la que por la uretra se escapan algunas gotas de líquido pre-seminal. Aquella imagen que se presenta frente a sus ojos solamente le provoca un enorme deseo de bajar de la mesa y ponerse de rodillas para meter ese gran miembro entre sus labios; pero tiene que aguantar, por más que desee sentir la caliente erección de P’Mew en su boca, el deseo de tenerlo penetrando su cavidad anal es aún mayor. Quiere sentirlo empujando contra su próstata de forma ruda y descontrolada. 

Usando la fuerza de sus brazos, Gulf se sentó de forma correcta sobre la mesa, colocando su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de Mew, mientras su mano derecha buscaba directamente acariciar la erección del mismo. Y lo consigue, da una suave caricia con sus dedos, arrastrando las yemas desde el glande hasta tocar la base. Sonrió con altanería, gracias al escalofrío que recorrió a Mew y provocó que se sacudiera del placer. 

—¿Te encanta provocarme, no es así Nong?

Kanawut lo miró con un destello adornando sus ojos y una sonrisa juguetona, mostrando su dentadura perfecta—. Me gustan las reacciones de Phi… 

Vuelven a acercarse, uniendo sus labios en un cálido y lento beso, creando algunos sonidos húmedos que eran tan obscenos, pero no les causaba ni una pizca de vergüenza. Adoran y disfrutan esos sonidos que se escapan de ellos, la humedad acompañada de los suaves gemidos de Gulf; este se estremece al sentir el miembro de Mew rozar lentamente la piel de sus glúteos, combinando los fluidos que escapan de la entrada de Gulf, con el líquido pre-seminal que sale de la verga de Mew.

Con la distracción del beso, Suppasit aprovecha a tomar una mejor posición entre las piernas de Kanawut, tomando con su mano derecha su propia erección, mientras su mano izquierda separa los glúteos del menor. Pronto el beso se vio interrumpido por un espasmo que recorrió el cuerpo de Gulf, obligándolo a arquear la espalda y hacer la cabeza hacia atrás. Mew había comenzado a introducirse en Gulf, logrando sin mucho esfuerzo meter la mitad de su erección en el estrecho y mojado canal.

Kanawut dejó caer su espalda en la mesa, arqueando su cuerpo ligeramente hacia arriba, mientras su cabeza golpeaba con la rígida mesa de madera. Sentía el placer recorrerle el cuerpo entero, aquella penetración era lo que tanto deseaba, sumando lo caliente que lo ponía ser consciente que Mew se encuentra en estado de celo. ¡Joder! Ese pensamiento lo ponía más duro, tanto que le dolía la entrepierna. 

Y mientras Gulf prácticamente se retorcía del placer, Mew toma uso de todo su autocontrol para esperar unos cuantos segundos antes de empezar con las embestidas. Si bien el omega no necesitó de una preparación previa, es consciente de cuánto puede tomar el menor, por lo que se fuerza a esperar a que el cálido interior de Gulf se acople a la penetración y le permita ir un poco más allá. Guarda la calma, inclinándose sobre el cuerpo de Gulf, al mismo tiempo que sus manos alzan la camisa blanca que aún cubre su torso; sin molestarse en sacarla, simplemente deja al descubierto hasta la altura del pecho. Inclina su rostro hasta que su boca conecta con la suave y caliente piel de Kanawut, lo siente estremecerse y lo escucha suspirar con éxtasis, cuando su lengua humedece el pecho. Consigue atrapar uno de los pezones rosados, raspando con sus colmillos la sensible piel con mucho cuidado, sin ganas de lastimar ese perfecto cuerpo. Puede que el alfa de Mew le pide que muerda con fuerza esa tersa piel, dejando las marcas de sus dientes para alejar a cualquier otro que intente acercarse con intenciones más allá de lo amistosas, más el lado racional de Mew lo detiene. No puede ir dejando marcas de propiedad a la ligera en el cuerpo de Gulf, al menos no mientras sigan en grabaciones. 

Mew se había perdido unos segundos vagando por la bronceada piel de Kanawut, que solamente se apartó de su tarea cuando sintió las manos de Gulf enredarse en su cabello, tirando de sus mechones suavemente para que se apartara de su pecho. Recibe una mirada cargada de lujuria por parte de Gulf, mantiene los labios entreabiertos dejando escapar suspiros.

—Ahn…muévete Phi, estoy listo —murmuró, dejando sus manos descansar sobre la cabeza de Suppasit. Hace un esfuerzo por levantar un poco el torso, en un intento por acercar su rostro al contrario; al conseguirlo, besó suavemente los labios de Mew y dejó uno que otro beso sobre sus pómulos y barbilla.

Mew estaba totalmente extasiado con esas palabras, puesto que era lo que quería oír desde un principio. Con un movimiento hacia atrás algo pausado, lo acompañó una embestida con una fuerza mayor. Una embestida rápida y fuerte, que permitió que el miembro del alfa fuera un poco más allá dentro del interior del omega. Era una deliciosa sensación la que los recorre por separado. Mew siente las paredes del interior de Gulf apresando su erección de forma cálida, mientras Gulf siente como la cargada pieza se va abriendo paso dentro suyo, puede sentir a la perfección como cada centímetro es introducido, llegando cada vez más al fondo.

Los gemidos no se hicieron de esperar, de la boca de Gulf se escaparon varias quejas, mientras que de Mew uno que otro suspiro y disimulados gruñidos. Eso era lo que ambos necesitaban, estar de esa forma durante el celo de Suppasit. Han pasado tanto tiempo como pareja (tanto ficticia, como real), que la abstinencia a pasar un celo juntos los estaba volviendo locos, a tal punto de afectar profundamente sus estados de humor. 

Sin más esperas, Kanawut se dejaba hacer por los deseos de Suppasit. Él está totalmente dispuesto a cumplir los deseos de su alfa, su cuerpo le pertenecía a Mew, de la misma forma en la que Mew le pertenecía a él. No hay palabras que describan lo bien que sienten estar juntos de esa manera; por fin se sienten completos.

El alfa se dedica a pasar sus manos por las piernas del omega, estrujando sus firmes muslos hasta dejar sus dedos marcados. Adora admirar como la tersa piel de Gulf se pone roja con sus agarres y roces de piel. 

Llegan al punto en el que las embestidas toman un ritmo bestial, haciendo que la mesa se mueva al mismo ritmo de las estocadas, creando un rechinido de vez en cuando. Los roncos gemidos de Mew acompañan a los suaves y calientes de Gulf, que no hace ningún esfuerzo por retener su voz; si alguien más anda aún por el set (lo cual Kanawut duda mucho), de seguro sus gemidos llegaron a quien sea que se atreva a darse una vuelta cerca de donde están. 

Las arremetidas de Suppasit golpean seguidamente con la próstata de Kanawut, provocando que esté por llegar a su orgasmo demasiado pronto. Los ojos de Gulf no se apartan del cuerpo del alfa, disfrutando de cómo los músculos de sus brazos se tensan, como su abdomen se marca y como las venas de brazos y cuello de Mew se hacen notorias por el esfuerzo. Oh, mierda. P’Mew es un espectáculo digno de ver. El omega lo sabe muy bien, él mismo ha tenido molestas y vergonzosas erecciones con sólo mirar ese cuerpo trabajado. 

— _ ¡Ah… P’Mew! Phi, estoy… cerca de… _ —en este punto, Gulf no es capaz de formar una frase completa, pero el cantante sabe perfectamente lo que el omega quiere decirle. Lo sabe. No por sus palabras imprecisas, sino por las reacciones que el cuerpo de Kanawut tiene; conoce a la perfección esos espasmos, esos gemidos y la manera en como el interior del menor se hace más estrecho.

— _ Hazlo… Termina para mi, omega _ —a la par que dice aquellas palabras, poco a poco acerca sus labios a los de Gulf, besando los suaves y rojizos belfos, subiendo desde estos hasta la roja oreja izquierda, donde continúa hablando—.  _ Termina para tu alfa _ …

Escuchar la ronca voz de Mew hablándole tan cerca, soltando su cálida respiración contra su oído, fue suficiente para que Gulf alcanzará su preciado orgasmo. El semen de Gulf manchó su abdomen y parte del de Mew, también unas gotas llegaron a la camisa del primero; después se quejaría por aquello, pero ahora… 

Un fuerte suspiro se escapó de la boca de Kanawut, quien sentía todo su cuerpo temblar. Es consciente que aún faltaba que Suppasit terminará, además que una sola ronda no sería suficiente para calmar el celo del alfa; apenas están comenzando. Humedece sus labios mientras siente el miembro de Mew presionar sus paredes internas, moviéndose lentamente en su interior, era obvio que estaba retomando las embestidas. ¡No le dio nada de tiempo para descansar! ¿Esto era un alfa en celo? 

—P’Mew, espera por favor… —alcanzó a decir entre suspiros, aferrando una mano al hombre de Mew, mientras la otra se encargaba de empujar el pecho del mismo, buscando apartarlo. 

El alfa se quejó, pagando los movimientos mientras se alejaba lo suficiente para mirar al omega apoyando en la mesa.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Te hice daño? —preguntó rápidamente, tiene suerte de estar algo cuerdo en esos momentos. Su lado razonable rápidamente saltó y comenzó a hacerse miles de preguntas, casi lamentándose por lastimar a Gulf, aunque este no ha dicho nada de eso aún. 

—Estoy bien Phi, no te preocupes. La cosa es… ¿puedo pedirte algo? 

Mew, quien suspiró en alivio, asintió rápido con una sonrisa comenzando a asomarse en sus labios—. Lo que mi omega pida. 

El rostro de Kanawut se iluminó al instante, escuchar eso del hombre que ama con todas sus fuerzas es, simplemente, glorioso. ¿Qué hizo él para merecer a tal hombre? Joder, le encanta cada cosa de Mew Suppasit. Pronto Gulf se mordisquea el labio inferior, pensando por unos segundos lo que quiere pedirle a Mew. 

—¿Puedes ir a sentarte al sofá? Quiero hacer algo por ti. 

Aquella petición era extraña, Suppasit se vio a sí mismo dudando un poco si hacerle caso a Kanawut, más después de todo una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que se arriesgara a cualquier idea que estuviera pasando por la cabeza de Gulf.  _ Tiene el presentimiento que le va a gustar.  _

Sonríe, acercándose para dejar un corto beso sobre los labios del omega, acatando enseguida la petición del mismo. Tomando uso de todo su control, se separó del delicioso cuerpo ligeramente bronceado, dejando un par de caricias antes de caminar solo hasta el sofá para dos personas del lugar. Tomó asiento con las piernas un poco abiertas, dejando erguido y a la vista su endurecida erección. 

Esa era una vista de lo más apetitosa para Gulf; esa gran, roja y caliente verga erguida hacia arriba, invitando al omega a sentarse sobre ella y tomar un ritmo rápido hasta hacer que el alfa llegue al orgasmo y lo llené con su esperma. La sola idea causa escalofríos en Gulf. Aún con esas morbosas ideas en mente, decide continuar con su deseo actual. Y ese era meterse ese venoso trozo de carne a la boca, lamer y succionar hasta que consiga que se corra en su rostro. Con la sola idea de hacerlo, la erección de Gulf vuelve a la vida.

Baja de la mesa, pateando ligeramente sus propias prendas que yacen ahora en el piso. Poco a poco se acerca a Mew, dando una caminata lenta y segura, hipnotizando al hombre sentado en el sofá. 

Suppasit parece estar listo para recibir al más joven en sus piernas, atesorando el momento para volver a hundirse en esa calidez tan efímera, más se lleva una grata sorpresa al ver cómo Gulf, estando justo frente a él, se arrodilla dejando su trasero caer sobre sus pies y con las manos acariciando las piernas aún vestidas de Mew. Ahora el rostro de Gulf está a la altura perfecta, a tan sólo un par de centímetros para tocar el pene con sus labios. 

_ —Deseo que mi alfa termine en mi boca, ¿puedo tener eso, Phi? _

Oh, mierda. La erección de Mew duele a horrores por sólo esas palabras, siente una clara punzada y un delicioso escalofrío recorrerlo entero. ¿Está escuchando bien? La imagen fugaz de Gulf comiéndole la polla es suficiente para hacerlo gemir. 

—¡Hazlo! —puede que eso sonara totalmente como una orden, pero Mew sabe que si Gulf realmente no se apresura, probablemente se ponga a rogar por recibir una felación por el menor. Tiene suerte que Kanawut esté tan jodidamente desesperado como él. 

En respuesta recibe una sonrisa satisfecha, acompañada de una mirada llena de lujuria. Los ojos oscuros de Gulf hacen suspirar a Mew. Está tan excitado que duele. 

Kanawut inclina su cabeza hacia adelante, sacando su lengua para rozar suavemente la caliente y húmeda piel, degustando el sabor del líquido pre-seminal, combinado con su propio lubricante natural. Pensar en el lugar de donde provenían los fluidos que recubren la piel del pene de Mew, provocan una sensación de placer inigualable en Gulf, que gime bajito antes de atreverse a hacer más que sólo lamer los costados de aquel caliente miembro. 

Su mano derecha se coloca sobre la base de forma delicada, rodeando con sus dedos todo el grosor y haciendo movimientos lentos, de arriba a abajo, rotando sutilmente su mano sobre la erección. Mientras tanto, acerca sus labios a la caliente y rozada punta, dando un suave beso, para después acariciar los pliegues del prepucio y el frenillo*. Escuchar un gemido gutural por parte de Mew es suficiente para saber qué está haciendo un buen trabajo. 

La mirada de Gulf pasa de observar la erección bajo sus labios a mirar el rostro sonrojado de Mew. Pocas son las veces que ha alcanzado a ver al alfa sonrojado, usualmente el Gulf quién se sonroja hasta las orejas, pero ahora puede notar ese pequeño rubor cubriendo las pálidas mejillas de Suppasit, creando una increíble satisfacción en Kanawut. 

Vuelve a concentrarse en su tarea, cubriendo con su boca la cabeza de la polla del alfa; juega con el glande utilizando su lengua para acariciar la uretra, donde se escapa un poco del líquido pre-seminal. Aunque se toma su tiempo en lamer y succionar la cabeza, poco a poco comienza a adentrar el cuerpo en su boca, bajando lentamente por la extensión y sin dejar de ocupar su mano, que masajea constantemente la base y con su pulgar, acaricia donde la zona donde el pene y las bolas se unen. Conoce perfectamente bien la anatomía de su alfa, es una excelente ventaja ser hombre, además de tener un largo tiempo explorando el mismo las zonas más erógenas en Mew.

Mientras su mano derecha y boca se encargan de darle todo el placer posible a  **su alfa** , utiliza su mano izquierda para tocarse. Sus dedos medio e índice están adentrándose en su propia entrada, al tiempo que su dedo pulgar frota sobre su periné.

Suppasit se siente en las nubes. Se aferra con ambas manos al sofá, temblando de placer con cada movimiento por parte del omega. Disfruta de su lengua, labios, las suaves y sutiles succiones, además de esas vibraciones que se crean cada que Gulf gime con su verga aún en la boca. Las sensaciones son una cosa, los sonidos otra; los ruidos húmedos provocados por la boca de Gulf, además de los gemidos placenteros que se le escapan es música para los oídos del compositor. Y, oh Dios, la vista. Ver como su miembro se pierde dentro de la boca de Kanawut cada que este realiza un  _ garganta profunda,  _ es majestuoso. Ese rostro sonrojado, esos ojos llorosos y esos labios hinchados lo son todo. 

No puede evitar llevar su mano derecha al cabello negro de Gulf, masajeando con los dedos el cuero cabelludo y jalando de las tiras de cabello desde la base.

_ —Mírame… _ —logró a pedir en gemidos, entre tanto acomoda los mechones que caen contra la frente de Gulf, cubriendo sus hermosos ojos. En el momento que consigue que el Omega lo mires los ojos, mueve su mano hacia la mejilla, acariciando con sus dedos la zona y alcanzando a tocar la oreja—. Eres maravilloso con esa boquita tuya —habla con voz ronca, ese cumplido hace gemir a Gulf. Recibir halagos de todo tipo de su alfa lo hacen sentir sumamente bien—. Ah… Phi está a punto de correrse, Nong.

Kanawut se aparta ligeramente de la erección de Suppasit, creando un sonido de “ _ pop _ ” a la instante de sacarlo de su boca. Besó el glande, bajando lentamente por la extensión antes de alejarse—. Hazlo Phi, termina sobre mi rostro.

Esa invitación rebasa por completo el autocontrol de Mew. Coloca su propia mano sobre la de Gulf, comenzando con una rápida masturbación, la cual tiene como resultado lo más esperado para ambos. Suppasit consigue la eyaculación, no sólo con la masturbación, sino también por la agradable imagen de Gulf con la boca abierta y la lengua ligeramente fuera.

Las calientes y gruesas tiras de semen no tardan en ensuciar el rostro de Kanawut, además de algunas que logran sobre su lengua y dentro de su boca. Mew jamás había querido tanto fotografiar el rostro de Gulf; la pose en la que está es tan perfecta, que sus ganas de guardar el momento con una foto son inmensas. Sin embargo, en lugar de sacar su celular y cumplir con su deseo, simplemente acaricia el rostro de Gulf, para después limpiar con sus dedos los rastros de semen. El omega también ayuda con la limpieza, lamiendo los restos de eyaculación que puede alcanzar con su lengua y, cuando Mew acaricia sus labios con el pulgar, abre la boca para lamerlo y succionar unos cortos segundos. 

Luego de unos pocos segundos, Mew observa los movimientos incómodos de Gulf, por lo que hace que este se ponga de pie, para enseguida tomar asiento de lado sobre su regazo. Así como Mew aún tiene el pantalón puesto, Gulf permanece con su húmeda y algo sucia camisa blanca, está se alza un poco de abajo, gracias a la erección entre las piernas de Kanawut.

—Eres mi perdición, Gulf.

El nombrado ríe ligeramente, pasando sus brazos alrededor de los hombros desnudos de Mew. Ambos se acercan para fundirse en un cálido beso, lleno de varios sentimientos. 

—Corrección: soy tu debilidad —murmuró contra los labios de Mew, riendo suavemente.

Vuelven a besarse con pasión, continuando con los toques y movimientos indecentes. Aún les quedaban varias horas para que el celo de Mew terminará, era más que obvio que estarían ahí un largo rato. Porque si Gulf le pide a Mew que se queden ahí, este no hará más que acatar a lo que pide. 

_ Porque efectivamente, el omega Gulf Kanawut es la debilidad más grande del alfa Mew Suppasit.  _


End file.
